The conventional golf club bag of a cylindrical construction is provided with an open top through which a plurality of golf clubs are put into the bag which is further provided with a shoulder strap to facilitate the carrying of the bag. The construction of the bottom of the golf club bag is such that the bag can be placed upright on the ground. Such a conventional golf club bag as described above is defective in design in that the golf clubs, which are kept in the bag sitting upright on the ground, can not be selected easily and conveniently by a player.
Some golf club bags are therefore provided with two support legs pivoted thereto. These two support legs are so constructed that they permit the golf club bags to sit on the ground obliquely so as to facilitate the selection of the golf clubs which are kept in the bags.